Caged bird
by silvertounged-witch
Summary: this is about a girl that was sealed for eleven years and now has to get accustomed the updated konohagakure she will hopefully make new friends and will a certain clan member take notice for what others cant see, she is the villages shield but while finding friends will she be able to do her duty or will she fail like in her previous release from the ice.


Hi this is my first fic so please be nice but this is just a beta run until well until I find a beta reader I really love Shino and Neji but I'll make her for Neji first =D please read and review! I hope you enjoy! I dont own naruto or is characters im just borrowing for my fun

Prologue- the sands of time begin again

"Lord Hokage you can't release her you made a promise to the second that you would keep her sealed until the village is at a time of great peril, close to destruction and we are not facing this right now." Homura was sitting alongside Koharu, saying she was upset would be an understatement but so was Homura this conversation started when the third had a strange feeling something would happen in the coming years but we can't release her on just a feeling," lord hokage you need both of us to agree on this and this feeling that you have is not enough to convince us to agree with you."

Hiruzen let out a puff of smoke, '_I don't think they understand what I'm saying, she needs to be able to get along with him and know the village anew that seal is starting to loosen as the villagers continue to push him away,'_ another puff of smoke got released,'_ she will be able to help them and us I'm getting old and I can't keep the village safe for long but she can,_ _she is the guardian and she will be devastated when she finds out that the fourth hokage is dead but she can make it up now and hopefully these two will see to reason.'_

"Councilors please the times that are ahead will be dire and we need her to be ready she doesn't know this village it has changed since her last release and that was eleven years ago and hasn't been out since she is the same as him though crueler she needs to make a friend and a reason to protect this village when the time comes." He looked up at the two councilors.

"She needs to be released or else this village will be in danger and you know that my feelings usually are right, though I will keep an eye on her and I'll have an anbu watch and guard her, she's still eleven so she'll enter the academy, her seal will be redone and tell her what she needs to do and I will seal most of her chakra and ninjutsu, and if something still goes wrong I will handle this myself I owe it to her after being in the dark for so long Homura, Koharu please I will take all of the precautions necessary for this."

They both looked at each other and then looked down with contemplative look on their face and then nodded. "ok lord hokage but if anything goes wrong then you will handle this personally ok we will release her tomorrow we need to prepare."

"Very well." He got up and walked out the door.

In the mountains deep, deep and underground of the village behind a rock lies a crystal pillar and inside it the girl that will be released the three people along with the anbu that was selected to be her babysitter the way he put it he looked young since he was short but behind the mask you couldn't tell covered in shadows he stood observing as the three elders did an enormous amount of hand signs and like if they were all one person said in unison _**Jikan no kesshō rirīsu jutsu! **_And it was shaking all over the place small rocks falling and the seal was being extracted from the pillar and they all watched big chunks started to fall and then a big intake of breath was being taken and waited until the dust disappeared and saw small figure begin to stand up.

"it's about time she just told me I was in there for eleven years but I don't sense any danger so I can live normally then?" small thing with brown hair, sky blue eyes pale from what they could tell and old worn out clothes. " lord hokage I am needed for a reason and I will do as told but what happened to the kyuubi I was sealed before I could do anything if the village still stands then it was either killed or captured and kyuubi would be too strong to kill so captured and who's the jinchuuriki?"

"Kuroi I will tell you everything until you eat and get some rest understood and we still need to seal some things up." He looked at her with a very sincere smile and nodded to the others.

They got ready and as they go a loud shriek came about but it was they could do entering an academy at her current level would be disastrous.

Sorry it was short but I still don't know how long I want to make these yet please review it'll make me happy! Her full name is Kuroi Umi and the jutsu name means time crystal release art


End file.
